


Gettin' Meshy

by felisselita



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), 69 Rimming, Anal Fingering, M/M, Mild breath play, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, blowjob, is that even physically possible in real world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisselita/pseuds/felisselita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had his supersuit 'upgraded' to have midriff opening, showing his undersuit which was made of... Stripper mesh fabric, according to a very happy Bucky. What happened afterwards really shouldn't have been shocking.</p>
<p>(This is somewhat inspired by that Cap 3 set pic which has Chris Evans wearing his Captain America suit incompletely, showing his tummy under some kind of see-through mesh fabric.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gettin' Meshy

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by this:  
> 
> 
> This is a companion art that I drew for this fic:  
> 

* * *

 

“Mm, Bucky,” Steve moaned, squirming when he felt the heat of Bucky’s mouth on his skin. “It—it feels—”

  
“Weird over the mesh?” Bucky went to lick the spot he’d just kissed hard on Steve’s tummy, just beside his belly button. Steve arched under his tongue. His abdominal muscles contracted, deepening the defined lines inbetween, which Bucky immediately plunged his tongue in.

It’s amazing how much Bucky could get Steve worked up considering that both of them were still fully armored and geared. They had just gotten home from a mission, Bucky had just randomly pushed Steve against the wall closest to their door, it was just getting dark outside, just the perfect shade of light from the window to make Steve’s skin glow—Bucky couldn’t remember the rest but at least he knew Steve’s skin was hot and soft and making him crazy.

The skin on Steve’s tummy that was only covered by a dark colored thin mesh fabric, that is. Aside from that, his supersuit was as thick, tactical, and full-body as usual—a strange combination of modesty and sensuality that Bucky found absurdly hot. _Costume upgrade_ , said Stark. _Preparation for undercover mission as a stripper_ , said Natasha. Hopefully joking.

Steve did not register he was asked a question until Bucky pulled back from licking. “Yeah,” he answered, voice wavering a little. Bucky kissed even lower, taking more effort to nip the soft hairs trailing down. It was difficult to wet skin under a fabric no matter how thin though, so he opened his mouth wide and took a large bite. Steve grasped Bucky’s long hair. “Yeah, oh, Buck.”

“Yeah? Feels good with the mesh over your skin?” Bucky grinned with his lips still on Steve’s skin. “ _Wait until I reach your dick._ ”

“Oh, oh, yeah, Bucky.” Steve pushed Bucky’s head lower, attempting to get Bucky where he just said he would. “Bucky, please...”

Instead of going lower, Bucky went to kiss Steve’s nipple over the mesh, which was easily exposed thanks to the wide opening around the star logo on Steve’s ‘upgraded’ costume. He let his hand brush over Steve’s still clothed erection, which got a hoarse groan from Steve, but did nothing more down there. He ran his fingertips on Steve’s belly, feeling the texture of the mesh.

“Damn it,” Steve cursed, both wanting Bucky to just play with his dick already and to keep doing what he’s doing.

Bucky chuckled, low and hot against the side of Steve’s throat. “Damn your suit, baby, don’t damn me. Not sure what’s the point of taking the armor over your stomach away and exposing this see-through, stripper-like mesh undersuit, anyway.” Steve rolled his eyes at the word ‘stripper’. Bucky snickered. “Not that I’m complaining. I mean, you look like I could get on my knees for you anytime you like.”

Now that’s the words Steve liked to hear. His still clothed dick gave a jolt, brushing up against Bucky’s also clothed dick, which felt damn good Bucky had to cling onto Steve’s shoulders and groan onto Steve’s neck. Steve laughed, warm and soft beside Bucky’s cheek. “Then why aren’t you on your knees right now?”

“ _Because your tits_ ,” Bucky whispered, squeezing both of Steve’s tits before dipping his head down to kiss Steve’s nipple. He meant to also say ‘ _are killing me_ ’ but his tongue preferred to roll Steve’s nipple back and forth for now, so he didn’t.

“Ah... Bucky,” Steve moaned, trying to grind up against Bucky’s hips faster, before he realized his hands that were on Bucky’s chest weren’t touching skin. “Buck, you’re still—ah—wearing so many—just take ‘em off.”

“Mm, yeah,” Bucky answered, head going back up to kiss Steve’s lips and give him easier access to his body. “Yeah, Steve, take my clothes off.”

Bucky’s armor were fastened in strange ways but Steve’s practically used to opening them by now that he could open them effectively while being kissed hard, hot tongue sucking with earnest, teeth biting lightly on his lips, and anything, really, so no problem, except...

“Mm—wait, wait, Buck— _oh God_ ,” Steve said after realizing what his hands were touching under Bucky’s armor. “This is—you— _got a nipple piercing?_ ”

Bucky grinned. “Yeah, surprise, you're not the only one with an ‘upgrade’,” Bucky said, his eyes half-lidded and his cheeks red. He pushed his body outward to give Steve clearer view of his chest. Under the dim light, the piercing on his left nipple glinted with every little steps he made. He looked jumpy, slightly nervous, but damn pleased and amused with himself—Steve had never seen Bucky so bright and _alive_ in like 70 years, Steve wanted to laugh and cry and hold him so close and never let go.

Bucky saw Steve saying it clearly with his face and laughed, purposefully bouncing his chest to draw Steve's attention back. “Come on, Stevie, play with them. Just like I did to your sweet ones. Don't act like you don't like the upgrade ‘cause I know you do.”

“But... When? Why? How?” Steve asked, but went down licking his lips anyway. He stopped a few inches over Bucky’s left nipple, the pierced one, just enough to get his breath all over them and nothing more. “You never told—mm—”

Bucky already pulled Steve’s head closer to his left nipple, so Steve went with it, licking Bucky’s newly pierced nipple lightly without taking it into his mouth. Bucky moaned and it sounded so right to Steve’s ears, he pressed harder with his tongue and finally enveloped Bucky’s nipple with his lips, his teeth and tongue tugging the small metal ring that was embedded. Steve looked up to see Bucky’s face and _by God, would you look at the expression he’s making_.

Determined to get more, Steve grazed Bucky’s right nipple with his fingernails, giving it the minimal amount of stimulation enough to only get it tingle, _the exact way Bucky liked it_. “ _O-oh, fuck,_ yeah, that’s it baby, that’s it,” Bucky rambled, not bothering to filter his thoughts. “How did y-you know I like that anyway, I—ah—can’t remember telling you—oh God, _oh._ ”

“Saw you doing it to yourself,” Steve said, pulling his mouth back from Bucky’s left nipple. “Last time we got together like this, you came in my mouth while teasing your own nipples with your nails like _this._ ” Steve grazed Bucky’s nipples with his nails again, a bit more forceful this time.

“ _Yes_ ,” Bucky gasped, “yeah, oh, yeah I did, wouldn’t mind doing it again...” Bucky closed his eyes. Absentmindedly, his hands roamed on Steve’s chest, first from outside the supersuit, then from underneath. _Steve’s boobs are seriously fine,_ he thought. Even without seeing them, just feeling their thickness like this, feeling the nipples hardening like this, it was enough to... No, wait, it wasn’t enough, not enough at all. Bucky needed them in his mouth too, needed to taste them too, wanted to give as good as he got, but how...

“Mm, what?” Steve said when Bucky pulled Steve’s head back up.

Bucky smirked while caressing Steve’s cheeks down to his jaw. He looked like he was containing his laughter. _Huh?_ Steve thought, raising his eyebrows. Bucky only smiled even wider. “I’ve got a nice, dumb idea.”

Steve chuckled. “Yeah?” He kissed Bucky’s fingers, the flesh ones first, then the metal ones, liking the way Bucky pressed them on his lips, trying to push in. “You do? Tell me what you wanna do, Buck.”

“We,” Bucky tried to start, but he just felt so drunk and silly, he could only snicker. Steve smiled widely at that, already wanting to laugh but he needed Bucky to tell him what's so funny first. “We’re gonna... I want to do it to you too.”

“It? It what?” Steve kissed Bucky’s right middle fingertip before taking it into his mouth, nibbling lightly.

“Your chest, I...” Bucky laughed onto Steve’s neck, strangely feeling giddy, _why is ‘it’ so difficult to describe anyway?_ “There has to be a word for this. What I’m saying is I want to play with your nipples too while you play with mine.”

“Mmm, do it, then,” Steve said, still nibbling on Bucky’s finger, pressing on Bucky’s nipple piercing to get him started.

“Not like this.” Bucky bit his lip. “Wanna do it too. With my mouth...”

Steve had to laugh a little when he finally understood, because firstly: yeah, it’s kind of a nice, dumb idea, and secondly: he could not believe Bucky didn’t know the word to call it, like, _at all._ “You mean like—like 69, but on the chest?”

“Yeah, I mean no, not just on the chest. All the way down,” Bucky ran his left hand on Steve’s mesh-y stomach, then to his sides, then to his ass, squeezing them hard, slipping his fingers in the crease, “ _to here._ ”

“Mmh, _oh_ ,” Steve moaned around Bucky’s right middle finger that was still somewhat in his mouth, sending shivers down Bucky’s spine. “You know what, that doesn’t sound dumb at all now.”

Bucky’s eyes lit up. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Steve said, smiling around Bucky’s finger. Smiling back, Bucky took it out and pulled Steve’s face close, first kissing his chin, then up to his cheek. When Steve thought he was going to kiss his lips, he actually simply pressed their cheeks together and hugged him tight.

“Nice,” Bucky said softly. Bucky’s stubble felt silly on Steve’s cheek—Bucky’s whole attitude felt silly, what with him being a deadly assassin who had just came back from fighting a few dozen men in a mission, and yet now he’s clinging on him, grinning stupidly like they had just came home from a cute dinner date.

Steve didn’t know what to feel. It was too good having Bucky back—maybe not fully his old self, never fully his old self, there were too many horrible things that had happened to him, but at least Bucky somehow did get his _ease_ back, this playful, jolly mood he’d always had, this bright warm light Steve had always _loved_ , and now Steve felt like crying.

“Yeah, Buck,” Steve could only say as he hugged Bucky back even tighter and kissed his cheek. Steve felt his heart beat falter when Bucky pressed his cheek back on Steve’s lips. This is Bucky. Bucky is here. Alive, save, and well. _Don’t cry, damn it, don’t cry._ “Bucky, _my Bucky_...”

“Hm-mm, Ste— _vie, ah_ ,” Bucky gasped, having apparently decided it was just the perfect moment to start grinding on Steve again. “Ah... Come on, _my Stevie,_ let’s just go to the bed.”

Steve laughed a little despite his straining hard dick. “Yeah, let’s go.”

A few steps further into their apartment, a few stolen kisses on the way, and they were in their bedroom. _At last_ , Steve thought. He tried to kiss Bucky and push him onto the bed, but Bucky yielded. Bucky made a gesture for Steve to take off his heavy armor and keep the stocking-mesh undersuit on. Steve obliged, because Hell if he’s going to refuse anything Bucky said while he was putting on a show undressing himself like that. Bucky smirked as he lazily pulled his trousers down his hips, purposefully arching a little to pronounce his curves. “Oh yeah, you like what you see.”

“Oh yeah, you like _me_ ,” Steve countered, laying down on the bed with his feet near the headboard and his head near the edge of the bed. Bucky walked into his view upside down, naked except for his jet black boxer. The size of his bulging crotch was _holy shit_.

Bucky knelt down, brushing that _holy shit_ on Steve’s cheek on purpose. Steve tried to chase it with his mouth, but Bucky put his hands on the side of Steve’s face, turning him to look into his eyes. Bucky studied Steve’s face for a while, reorienting to the upside-down angle. Were Steve’s eyes always this blue? Were Steve’s lips always this thick?

“Damn right I like you,” Bucky said fondly before crouching down to kiss Steve’s lips. Steve moaned into Bucky’s mouth. He reached for Bucky’s neck, using the lack of obstacle in front of their nose to turn Bucky’s head further, moving his tongue deeper. Bucky’s long hair was tickling his neck, he could smell Bucky’s scent very well from there, he could feel Bucky’s warm hands unzipping his mesh undersuit; he would have asked why they never tried this earlier if only Bucky wasn’t humming contently into his mouth like this.

“Mmm, Steve...” Bucky slipped his hands under the mesh undersuit and squeezed both of Steve’s boobs. The contrast between the colder left hand and the warmer right hand felt good, but Steve needed more, _damn it._

“Get your mouth _down there_ ,” Steve hissed, biting on Bucky’s lip once before pulling Bucky forward and sucked hard on Bucky’s pierced nipple right away.

Bucky dropped his head on Steve’s chest on surprise. “Ah, giving me orders now, aren’t you—” Steve had one of his hands cupping Bucky’s boobs, he knew Steve liked how they swayed with their weight whenever Bucky moved even just a little, but it was Steve’s other hand which somehow found its way to stroke Bucky’s dick in his boxers that made him cry out. “ _Oh_ , S-Stevie, yeah baby, that’s how you do it, t-that’s— _a-ah_ —”

Steve’s nipples were directly in front of Bucky when he opened his eyes, so he blew one long, hot breath on them, adding a filthy moan at the end because he’s one little shit. He watched those pink round points harden under his breath before pressing his lips on one, as if going to suck, but then decided to only rub his rough stubbled jaw on it like a lazy cat. Steve groaned and pulled back from sucking. “Damn it, Buck, would you just stop— _teasing_ —” Steve quickened the pace of his hands on Bucky’s dick and repeatedly bit Bucky’s nipple so hard he wouldn’t be surprised if it bled a little.

“ _Hnghhhh yeah_ , Steve, bite it, bite _harder—ahhh_ —” Bucky writhed on Steve, pressing as much surface of his body as he could to Steve’s. Not enough, not nearly enough. He thrusted into Steve’s grip as he desperately sucked around Steve’s tits under his mesh undersuit with no real aim, leaving stinging red marks. _That’s more like it,_ Steve thought, sighing around Bucky’s now swollen nipple.

Bucky growled on one of the red marks when he saw what Steve had further down. Apparently Steve had no underwear on, so Steve’s dick which was fully hard stood and stretched the mesh like it wanted to break free. Its pink head was glistening with sweat, the veins on its whole length were straining so hard against the mesh it might leave marks, looked so _big_ and _long_ and _delicious Jesus fucking Christ—_

“ _Mmmm-mw-want this in my mouth,_ ” Bucky groaned, reaching Steve’s dick with his left hand, tightening his fingers around it to grind the rim of their metal layers on Steve’s dick. Even over the mesh Bucky’s metal layers felt _so good,_ Steve couldn’t help but whimper as he bit Bucky’s nipple again to keep him going. Bucky bit back on Steve’s nipple before continuing. “Oh, yeah, baby, don’t _you_ want it in my mouth? Feel my tongue tracing your veins, my lips sucking you so hard you come ruining your strippersuit?”

Steve pulled back from biting. “’S not a strippersu—”

Bucky quickly went forward, stuffing Steve’s mouth with his still-clothed dick, licking Steve’s dick from the tip to the base, liking the jolt it gave in his metal palm when he nudged Steve’s balls with his jaw and licked around Steve’s hole. “Mm, the mesh actually feels kinda rough on my tongue,” Bucky said, pressing the tip of his tongue on the mesh over Steve’s hole, trying to pry it open while keeping the mesh undersuit on. “How does my tongue and the stripper mesh feel on you, Steve? How would it even feel _in_ you?”

Steve whimpered. _Unbelievable_. This man was the same man who had just claimed he didn’t know the existence of the word 69 a few minutes ago. “H-how’s that,” Steve tried to say as Bucky's dick which he had just freed from his boxer slapped his lips, “even gonna work? The mesh’s gonna rip if you try— _oh shit,_ oh, _oh_ —”

Steve thought he shouldn’t have said that because Bucky immediately worked his jaw, alternating between pushing his tongue into Steve and sucking when his tongue could get a little further. If Bucky’s tongue and lips were already a problem on their own, the mesh undersuit wasn’t helping at all. Somehow it could actually stretch to fit Bucky’s tongue _in him_ without ripping. Bucky’s tongue fucking him was nothing new but _the mesh fabric,_ oh God. The mesh fabric felt a bit nagging rubbing his insides like that, but at the same time it stretched so well to keep him feeling the wet flesh of Bucky’s tongue in him, so new and so familiar at the same time— _so rough and so good at the same time_ , and Steve didn’t even know how loud he’s moaning right now.

Steve heard muffled voice and that’s when he realized Bucky also managed to actually _try to say something with his stretched-mesh-covered tongue still in Steve's ass._ “A-ah, oh God _that’s amazing_ , h-how do you— _ahhh Buck, do it again_ ,” Steve rambled in pleasure, trying to push Bucky further in, he knew Bucky’s tongue was longer than that.

_Hmm? I was actually gonna ask if the mesh hurt in you, but oh well clearly it didn’t,_ Bucky thought and mouthed the exact sentence into Steve’s ass, which made Steve whine louder. _I’ll just keep on doing this then, also it seems you really like it when I talk into your ass, damn that sounds really weird, I wonder how it feels though? Hey can you do the same to me,’m more than ready for your—ah, ohh, okay moaning around my dick is good too, oh yeah, just like that, oh, oohhh Stevie my baby—_

The amount of concentration Steve had to work upon to remember getting his mouth on Bucky’s ass was too much, so he chose to take Bucky’s dick in his mouth and let him thrust in. But now Bucky’s tight little ass was swinging right in front of his eyes and it’s such a shame he couldn’t get his tongue in it, bet it would taste real nice, bet it would be real tight...

With all his last willpower, Steve grasped his own dick, smothering his fingers with his own precome. It wasn’t enough, so he slipped those very fingers into his own mouth, trying to wet them with his saliva while still having Bucky’s dick thrusting in and out his mouth—he didn’t even know what logic was anymore, he needed his fingers wet and he needed to put them in Bucky’s ass right then.

Bucky felt Steve's fingers slipping between his dick and Steve’s mouth and he jolted out a little. “ _Mm-wha—?_ ”

_Just gonna make you feel so good, oh, so good I get shivers imagining it, don’t even ask,_ Steve moaned breathlessly around Bucky’s dick and his own fingers. Even if Bucky’s confused he kept on moving his tongue back and forth in Steve’s ass, making Steve forget what he wanted to do. _Ah, yeah Bucky, keep on pushing, Buck, oh God, go deeper I know you can, just give me all—you’ve—ooohh, Bucky that’s it, that’s it—_

It took Steve a while to remember taking his fingers out of his mouth. He quickly did and pressed his middle finger around Bucky’s hole before pushing in. No matter how wet he got his fingers, saliva wasn’t the best choice for lubes, but Bucky could take it anyway, seeing how he ground his ass back on Steve’s finger. Steve pushed and wiggled his middle finger into Bucky’s ass further, trying to find his prostate while Bucky did the same with his mesh-covered tongue.

Bucky moved his insistent tongue a few degrees off downward and it finally hit Steve _there,_ the sloppy wet sensation over the slightly rough mesh throwing him off a little, made him feel so shockingly full and deeply fucked that his fingers which he was carefully sliding into Bucky crooked out of control. The sudden harsh movement hit Bucky’s prostate so hard he cried out loud around Steve's hole.

Steve thrusted his ass back on Bucky’s tongue and moaned around Bucky’s dick. _Buck—_

_Ohhh Stevie yeah do it again,_ Bucky whimpered as he pushed his ass back on Steve’s fingers and started rubbing his swollen nipples on Steve’s hips. Sensing the desperation, Steve sucked Bucky’s dick so hard and began thrusting and crooking his fingers in Bucky’s hole quickly, relentlessly fucking him with his fingers. _H-holy fucking shit that feels so good, if only someone could suck my nipples too right now, ah Steve the kind of fingers that you have, mmmm so big and deep in me, oh, yeah right there Stevie, just fuck me right there, fuck me hard like that, ahh Steve I’m so close, so close, c’mon, so fucking close uh, ungghhh—_

Steve pressed his fingers one final time on Bucky’s prostate and then Bucky came spurting into Steve’s mouth. Steve steadied his jaw, sucking Bucky’s pulsing cock as it spent its load. Bucky whined, then remembered he still had his tongue in Steve, so he started flicking his tongue back and forth harder, brushing against Steve’s prostate repeatedly with his mesh-covered tongue.

Steve groaned around Bucky’s dick, keeping it in his mouth and his fingers in Bucky’s ass. Somehow it felt hotter that way, knowing he had just gotten Bucky come in his mouth with his fingers. Bucky started jerking Steve off over the mesh in a fast pace with his left hand, metal layers grinding, machineries whirring, while Bucky’s tongue and the goddamn mesh kept on pressing hard and fast on his prostate. Steve couldn’t even tell if he couldn't breathe because it felt so good, or if _it felt so good because he couldn’t breathe_ —the thought both aroused him so much and caught him off, and then he came in Bucky’s metal hand.

They spent a few minutes in silence as they tried to catch their own breath, riding their orgasms off. Steve pulled Bucky’s spent dick out of his mouth and carefully pulled his fingers out of Bucky’s ass. Steve was just moving his tired jaw around when Bucky pulled his tongue and the mesh covering out of him, making him hiss at the strange sensation.

“That—was _incredible_ ,” Bucky said in a thoroughly fucked out voice as he rolled off Steve to lay beside him. “Can’t believe we never tried it before.”

Steve was still somewhat breathless, so he only made a tired appreciative sound and nodded weakly. Distantly, he remembered he still had his mesh undersuit on, _Jesus Christ_. His come was totally ruining it. The part of the mesh which had just gone in his ass was still pressed on his used hole, he couldn’t not be aware of its existence. It was a miracle the mesh didn’t rip, but he kind of wished it did because now he wouldn’t be able to wear it without thinking of being fucked by Bucky’s tongue.

Bucky raised his left hand to view. Some of Steve’s come was dripping from it. “Whoops,” he said sheepishly. He reached Steve’s chest, trying to wipe his hand on it.

Steve laughed, dodging Bucky’s hand. _“Hey, I,”_ he started, but his voice came out even hoarser than Bucky’s, which made Bucky laugh back. Steve smiled, readjusting his voice before continuing. “I swallowed yours, go wipe it somewhere else.”

“Hmmm,” Bucky said absentmindedly. He looked lazily around their room, as if looking for something to wipe Steve’s come on, before finally settling to wipe Steve’s come on his own chest, brushing his pierced nipple, down to his stomach.

“ _Holy shit, Buck,_ ” Steve breathed out subconsciously.

Bucky smirked at Steve, tapping his come-slathered fingers on his own abs, purposefully making it inviting. When he spoke he used the filthiest freshly fucked out voice he could make. “What? Can't get enough of you is all.”

“ _Not with that kind of voice, damn it_ ,” Steve growled under his breath and rolled on top of Bucky to kiss him softly. Bucky kissed him back, tasting the remainder of his own come on Steve’s lips. Steve’s lips felt even better slightly swollen and tender like this, Bucky licked and nibbled on them playfully. Steve pulled back after a while to sigh and gaze at Bucky’s eyes.

Bucky pinched Steve’s mesh undersuit and let it slap back on Steve’s ass. He smirked when Steve bit his lip and let out a little grunt.

_“Now strip out of this and fuck me.”_

* * *

 


End file.
